


Let Me Be Your Eyes

by terrae



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Am I Talking About Erik's or Mine, Blind Character, Blind!Charles, Charles feels, Erik is Crushing Harder than a 12-year Old Girl, Erik is a Sweetheart, M/M, Museums, Redbull-Induced Ideas, Sculptures, erik feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 20:30:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13302621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terrae/pseuds/terrae
Summary: Erik has to take a sculpture workshop, however, he doesn't think it's fair that Charles Xavier has to take it, too, considering he's, well, blind. Then he gets an idea.





	Let Me Be Your Eyes

Erik doesn't care, he tells himself a couple of times in his head, but it's extremely unfair that Xavier has to take a sculpture workshop if he can't see the fucking sculptures. 

They're taking AP Biology and Anatomy classes this year, and to help the students get a more elaborate understanding of a historical perception of the human bodies, they're assigned a sculpture workshop, where they study historical sculptures and even get to make their own. Fun, right? Erik doesn't think so, or they wouldn't have made it mandatory. Especially that there's a visually paired kid that needs to pass said class. 

Today, their professor has taken them to their local museum. Erik listens with half his attention to the information the professor is enlightening her students with, while the rest of his focus retreats back to Xavier. Ever since Xavier joined them two semesters ago, he's been on top of class with basically zero effort. 

Or that's what everybody thinks they know. Erik often sees the kid (and really, he should stop calling him 'kid', he's literally one year younger but he's so tiny) head from class to his dorm and from his dorm to class. He doesn't eat in the cafeteria, but carries his food to his dorm without making any contact whatsoever with anybody else. 

He needs friends. 

Not that Erik cares. 

But hell, he knows when someone's wasting precious time of their lives. College years should be filled with more fun nights than having yourself hunched over a textbook. Not that he should be the judge of fun times or whatever, but thankfully, he has Emma to get him out every once in a week or so. 

"You are hopeless," Emma had once told him as she caught staring at Xavier, to which she added, "The number of times you look at him throughout the day makes me believe he'll spot you, and he's blind. Do you get my point?"

"Fuck off," he had sweetly replied and shoved his pencil case at her. 

But now, as he glances back at Xavier and sees him standing at the back of the group, shifting his weight from foot to foot as Mrs. Perlman goes on about how _sensual_ and _detailed_ the sculpture looks makes Erik snap. He needs to find a way or else Charles won't pass this class. He tells himself this is the only reason, the kid's too bright to fail a class because he couldn't fucking see what he was supposed to write his paper about. It was unfair, so Erik will have to be. 

X X X X X 

That night, as the clock strikes 2 AM, Erik grabs his duffel bag and slings it over his shoulder before pulling his dorm room door behind him. He's planned this through, and by that, he means he has drunk enough Redbulls to think this is a good idea. 

He knocks on Xavier's door ten minutes later. There's nothing, not a sound at first and Erik prays to God Xavier isn't one of those heavy sleepers. If all fails, he may have to use his powers to unlock his door, but he doesn't want to give the kid a scare. As he's stood there, deliberating Plan B, the door swings open slowly, revealing a sleepy Xavier in only his pajama buttons. 

"Uh, who is --"

"It's Erik. Lehnhserr, do you know who I am? Doesn't matter, put your clothes on. I'll explain along the way.''

Xavier, to his credit, doesn't question it too much. 

 

On their way over the museum, Erik explains why he feels it necessary they do this. Xavier humours the idea but it's not until they reach the museum does he stop and voices his thoughts aloud, "And you've thought this diligently, you say? I understand the guards might not be present at a time like this, but what about alarms?" 

"I can take care of that, I've already disabled them with my powers. Now, are you going to stand there until someone actually comes along?"

Xavier sighs, "I still don't know what you're planning on doing."

"You'll see."

They make it past the gates, thanks to Erik's powers and surprisingly, the alarm system doesn't make a sound. Together, they move quietly through the museum's halls. Xavier relies completely on Erik, something which fills him with more warmth than it should. When they do make it to the sculpture from earlier, Erik tells Xavier to stay still while he looks for flashlights in his bag. 

"You're a telepath, right? Keep an eye out." He seems to realize what he's just said and sighs. "Ignore what I've just said." But Xavier is laughing quietly, actually, _giggling_ and Erik doesn't feel so awkward. 

Xavier has the decency to ask if he's ever done this before. 

"What, break into museums in the dead of the night? No, but it'd look good on my CV. The idea sounded better in my head but there's no backing down now. Here," and this is more awkward because Erik has to explain why he's doing this. He tries to sound sincere but he realizes how this might sound, that another student would want to help another student perhaps score higher than him in a certain class. Erik knows his intentions are sincere but he doesn't know what Xavier might make of them. 

A strange look passes on Xavier's face before he says, "Right, and how do you propose I take a better look at this sculpture right here?"

"Right, here comes the trickier part --"

"Trickier than breaking into a museum?"

"Have you ever flown?" Erik looks at him steadily. 

Xavier's eyebrows furrow and it's the cutest shit he's ever seen. "What do you mean "flown"? Like in an aeroplane?"

Erik lets go of a breath and says, "No, like this." Impatient, Erik, slides one arm under Xavier's knees and the other under his hips and lifts him off the ground. Xavier yelps and hooks his arms around Erik's neck automatically before Erik tells him to be quiet. They're a good two feet above the ground when Xavier clasps his lips together and stays still. 

"Are you really flying? I didn't know this was something you could do! That's brilliant, Erik, why didn't I ever think of that? Surely, you could manipulate the magnetic--"

"Not now, Charles, you're heavier than you look." He flies them up until they're on eye-level with the sculpted head and gingerly says, "It's okay, you can reach out." 

Charles (when did he start calling him Charles?) unglues his arm from around Erik's neck and reaches out, his fingers coming into contact with the marble. His breath hitches and he withdraws as if burned, then swallows and reaches out again. This time, he lets his fingers fall into the creases of the woman's stony eyes, his fingertips slide over the curve of her nose before dipping down to feel her lips and jawline. Erik hears a quiet intake of breath and since Charles doesn't need to be looking where his hand is feeling the marble, his head is at an angle where Erik can see his expressions. 

He's feeling the statue's neck when his eyes well up and his eyes become even brighter than they are. 

"Hey," Erik says, "It's okay. Take your time." 

They come down a couple of minutes down when Erik's arms turn numb. He offers to make a second trip but Charles assures him he has made mental notes of everything he needs for his paper. 

It's when they're on their way back to their dorms that Charles turns to him and hugs him. Erik doesn't know what to do at first, no one except his Mama has ever hugged him. It feels so good coming from someone else. 

"Thank you, Erik. You're a good person," Charles tells him when he draws away, sniffling. 

Erik stares at Charles' unfocused eyes. This is the first time he has seen them so close, and he can't help but say, "Your eyes are so blue."

Charles laughs at that, "Really, I wouldn't know." 

Erik laughs, too, before an idea starts materializing in his mind. "Hey, do you wanna have lunch with us tomorrow? I -- we'd be really happy if you joined us."

He thinks he sees Charles smirk, but before he can pinpoint it, it's gone, replaced by a warm smile. "Okay... I would like that, yeah."

**Author's Note:**

> talk to me on [tumblr!](https://terraae.tumblr.com/)


End file.
